Living it one day at a time
by Shihoo
Summary: Harry follows his best friend Ron to his wedding. From there he meets a girl... (Oooo...) and though life may seem dificult at times but it can always be worse... Rated PG13 for extreme violence in later chapters...


Chapter 1: The Good News

Slience had crept over the household. Between the houses of Godric's Hollow only one light was lit. Inside the quiet home sat a young man. His glasses slid half way down his nose as he slept soundlessly in the archair by the fireplace. The summer had been better then any before for one Harry Potter. He had finally left the Dursley residence and was free to live on his own and he had returned to the place where his parents had once lived. As a matter of fact, the Dursley's were very glad to rid the house of any distant relation to the wizarding world. After Voldemort's final fall from power, the wizarding world was finally at peace, but with the loss of several close friends, Hermione Granger being one of them, Harry was free to live a life on his own, being 19 and all. Harry shifted silently in his sleep, his mind trouble free and absent. Atleast for now anyway, as he had no idea what was waiting for him in the morning...or now? The doorbell rang and Harry woke with a start. He pushed his glasses back up to his eyes and slumped to the front door. Opening it, he had no idea he would come face to face with a tall, freckly red-head.

"Ron?" Harry asked, bewildered

It was indeed. He seemed to have grown a few more inches over the short summer that had passed. Ron grinned at him.

"Hiya Harry!" he said happily as though unaware that it was 2:00 in the morning. Harry noticed that he wasn't alone. Behind him was a girl, a girl that Harry had never met. She had dark brown hair and was well built. She too was grinning at him as though they had been friends forever.

"This is Ally." Ron said to Harry, indicating said girl.

Harry however didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's 2 A.M!" he said angrily

Ron's face fell.

"Well, We were driving by and decided to stop in."

Harry gaped at him, but invited him and Ally inside.

They each sat in the sitting room, Harry in the armchair and Ron and Ally on the couch.

"How've you been Harry?" asked Ron

"Fine." he replied sleepily, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Did we wake you?" Ally asked timidly

Harry didn't answer. Once again he had drifted off to sleep with his head over the side of the chair.

Ron shook his head.

" Maybe we should tell him when he's more awake." he said to Ally who nodded

They quietly left the room and went out the front door.

The next morning Harry had awoken early. He was busy in the kitchen making himself some toast and eggs when the doorbell rang once more. "It better not be Ron." he muttered. He slumped out of the kitchen and opened the door. He found himself face to face with...Ron.

"Now what?" Harry said impatiently, inviting him inside. He was alone today.

"Well we were going to tell you something yesterday but you weren't really...Awake." he said, taking a seat in the chair in the kitchen. He helped himself to some of the breakfast of Harry's plate.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Harry dully

"I'm geddin maweed." he muttered through a mouthful of toast.

"What?"

Ron swallowed with what seemed great difficulty.

"I'm getting married." he said grinning at Harry

"That's great." Harry said, failing to stifle a yawn.

Ron frowned. "You don't seem very happy."

Harry shook his head "Just tired. But that's really great news. To Ally, I'm guessing."

"Yup." Ron said thickly after taking a huge gulp of Harry's orange juice.

"That was my breakfast." Harry said tonelessly.

"Sorry Mate, Hungry." he muttered taking one last piece of toast from the pile on the table. He thrust an envelope into Harry's hands. "Your invitation and a request for you to be my best man." he said grinning once more

Harry returned the grin.

"Well I'll see you there right?" Ron asked getting up and making his way to the door.

"Of course!'' Harry said smiling

Ron clapped him on the back and left the house. Harry returned to the kitchen and gazed at the now half empty plate on the kitchen table. He rolled his eyes and decided that today was a perfect day to explore the world. He grabbed his coat and went outside.


End file.
